


First Time For Everything

by idiosyncraticWordsmith (literaryAspirant)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryAspirant/pseuds/idiosyncraticWordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Karkat have been seeing each other in the dream bubbles for some time now, and now they've mutually decided it's time to push their borders even further than ever. But can a shy girl and a self-loathing dork pull something like that off? Well, suffice to say - there's a first time for everything. JadeKat smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

First Time For Everything

_By the Idiosyncratic Wordsmith_

"Are you sure you want this, Jade?" Karkat asked, blushing very lightly at the very thought of what was about to happen. They were on the starlit vista they were so fond of in the dream bubbles, and Jade had materialized a collection of blankets spread on the ground for their use. They had been seeing each other in the dream bubbles for the past while, walking around the memories of the dead and doomed, sharing their life stories bit by bit, talking to each other and providing company. Recently, they had progressively become more and more comfortable with… experimenting with their personal boundaries. Tonight, the idea of surpassing all boundaries had finally come up. Not that it wasn't expected - Karkat had already spoken to Rose in easily the most awkward conversation he'd ever had with a human about pleasuring human women. Suffice to say, he'd gotten quite the biology lesson. As well as cultural - 16 was considered young by some cultures, but generally an acceptable age for something like this to take place. He knew for a fact that Alternian culture had no standards for this, so it wasn't like he was out of order or anything.

"Karkat, for the last time,  _yes_. We've been dating for a while, and… I really want to at least try it, OK? I know we're both virgins, but… there's a kind of adventure in… exploring, isn't there?" She replied, smiling. God, he thought, that smile was always enough to get him to agree to anything. Even to something as bumfuck crazy as this.

"OK… OK. So… how do we… uh…" He stammered. He was blushing already, and his heart thumped in anticipation. "How do we… get started?" He asked, finally. She blushed a little and smiled at the question.

"The same way we usually do…" She said suggestively, leaning in slowly, placing a hand on his thigh. They were sitting next to each other closely, but not quite cuddling yet. He placed his hand over hers and leaned in as well, closing his eyes and trying to calm his nerves.  _Just kissing_ , he thought to himself,  _you've kissed her a hundred times… maybe not like this, but…_

And then their lips were together, as they were frequently whenever the two of them were alone like this. They sat there, lips interplaying with one another, locking and parting and returning for more. Though they were both more than eager to… escalate matters, neither of them were able to conjure up the courage to try anything new for a while. After a considerable amount of time, Jade, feeling more comfortable and probably the more… eager, of the two, slipped her tongue in past his lips and flicked it into his mouth lightly, an act which caused him to flinch back slightly in surprise and cuss softly. A short pause to steady his nerves, however, and he returned, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat and enjoy the moment.

After Jade's first attempt, the ice was broken somewhat, and Karkat found himself more willing to actively pleasure his starshine. He tried to flick his own tongue back into her mouth, but the awkward mix of confidence and caution caused the "flick" to lose the 'f' and become more of a steady lick. Jade hummed a moan of pleasure, moving her own tongue against his, causing him to moan softly in return and blush. Now, they were getting cozy. Their lips remained together, moving and pressing together in an open position, their teeth held apart, their tongues gliding over each other, sliding around each other's mouths. Jade was content to remain like this for the moment - her heart was beginning to calm from the experience of her first french kiss, and she didn't want to ruin the night with too much excitement too quickly.

Karkat, too, was happy as it was, but was feeling a bit too excited to stay stagnant. He shifted so that his free hand was on the side of her head, wrapped around the back of her hair, pressing her head a bit more firmly against his. His other hand slid off of her own, still laying on his thigh, and went to her side. He didn't wrap it around her waist, though - instead, it sat there awkwardly for a second before sliding upwards towards her near breast. He did it slowly, and Jade's skin was electrified where his hand glided, even though the fabric of her dress separated his hand from her flesh. She moaned lightly, silently begging him to press onward, excited and aroused at how her boyfriend was being so assertive, yet so cautious, moving things forward while still giving her time to breathe - somehow, it made it all the more exciting, the way he took it slow but sure.

Finally, his hand reached the modestly sized lump of her breast, and slid over it, still above her dress, but he could feel the contours through the fabric. They were soft, creamy in texture, and pleasant to the touch - for both of them. He rubbed gently as he continued multitasking with his tongue, simultaneously sliding his tongue around her mouth while his hand massaged her chest. She moaned again, parting from him a tiny bit, the sound and breath splashing onto his face, which served to arouse him even more as the hot air cascaded onto his head, causing him to moan softly before breathing a bit and returning to the kiss. Jade's free hand came over and placed itself on top of his own hand on her breast, quietly urging him to continue, while the hand she had on his thigh slid slowly towards the brim of his pants. Her fingers crossed over a particularly bony bulge which had begun developing - they both squirmed a bit at the sensation. But they were both dedicated to the act now - neither had any want to stop now.

Karkat pulled Jade more into him, intensifying the pressure and heat of the kiss, causing her to moan a whiny, high pitched moan. Her hand slid directly over the center of his pants, sliding up under his shirt, pausing and waiting there, held against the smooth, hot, grey skin. Karkat removed his mouth from hers at this point, but by no means did he slow the action. Rather, he replanted his lips onto her neck, sliding the hand on the back of her hair down a bit to support the back of her neck as he kissed and lightly licked at the soft, warm flesh of her throat. He could feel her vocal cords reverberate as she gave a low moan, a sensation which caused a certain pulse of pleasure to course in his own system. Then he felt her hand move on his stomach, sliding upwards, pulling his shirt up. Without hesitation, reservation, or complaint, he parted from her just enough to allow her to pull his shirt off of him, exposing the lean frame underneath. He wasn't exactly muscular - there was little muscle on him, really - but his lean frame meant there was little fat, either, making him seem more toned than he really was.

Jade sat and looked at him longingly like that, admiring the smooth, grey, toned skin, before abruptly standing up. Karkat sat quietly, unsure of what she was doing, until it became abundantly clear by the way she took her glasses off and gripped her clothing. Silently, in awe, Karkat watched her with widened red eyes as she pulled her black god tier dress off, following with bated breath as the bottom receded upwards to reveal her smooth, tan legs, then the plain white underwear covering her sex, her shapely waist, then the simple white bra which held her modest breasts, and then, just like that, she was half-naked, standing in front of his shirtless form. She kneeled back down on the blanket, brought her lips to his, slid her tongue back into his mouth, and wrapped both arms around his neck. She pressed herself up against him, her tan skin sliding onto his grey flesh, their hearts beating against one another with nothing but skin and bone separating them. Karkat wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other went around her upper back, pulling her more tightly against his chest.

It was at this point that Karkat knew there would be no turning back. He felt one of her arms fall away from his neck and place a hand on his chest, a hand which slowly slid down from his pectoral to his abdomen, then back up again, taking in the texture of his smooth, stone-like skin. He moaned in appreciation of the sensation of her hands being on him, and she gave a small sigh of pleasure as she felt the stringy but tense muscle underneath gliding around as he breathed. Their tongues continued their interplay, rolling and flicking and licking, their hesitations in that region completely dissipated. Even their blush had died down from being shy to being intimate, and they had finally grown completely comfortable with what they were doing. Which meant that there was nothing between them but clothes and time.

Once more, Karkat broke the kiss, a very slight strand of saliva bridging between their mouths before breaking in a rapid heartbeat. He pushed up against her, his lips going to her neck as her arms went around his back before he gently guided her down to the ground until he was laying on top of her. He kissed her neck, licking it, causing her to give a soft, low moan. He ventured to nip at her skin lightly, and each venture brought out a slight gasp which could be pain, pleasure, or both. Given that she said nothing, he assumed she liked it, and kept doing it every so often. As he did so, Jade merely laid there, smiling faintly, moaning softly, eyes closed in bliss, until she instinctively slid her arms down from his upper back, feeling the muscles of his shoulder blades and back, before her hands landed on the top of his pants once more. This time, she was going down. Karkat's heart tried to stay steady as he felt her hands pulling down his black pants, revealing the red boxers underneath, and eventually the bare muscle and bone of his calf before being removed entirely. Now they were two half-naked teens laying on the ground together making out. There wasn't much left to do at this point, and yet so much remained.

At this point, Karkat placed his hands on the ground on the sides of Jade's head before lifting himself up and away from her, looking down onto her flushed face and into her emerald eyes.  _God_ _ **DAMN**_ _,_  he thought to himself,  _how the fuck did I end up like this with a girl like her?_  Deciding not to look a giftbeast in the orifice, he simply asked what he needed to ask.

"Are you… ready?" He asked her. Rose warned him to be sure she was "ready" before trying anything… intimate. He wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but he was specifically told that making a sexual move too early would end disastrously.

"I…" She panted, already losing her breath from the foreplay. He  _obviously_  had been doing some kind of research. There was no way trolls were naturally  _this good_  at this. But she didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that she had a hot alien boyfriend in his red boxers laying on top of her after several minutes of making out, groping, and neck-kisses. This was rapidly becoming the absolutely best night of her life - even all her time on Prospit couldn't compare to this.

She smiled at him, and nodded. "Yeah."

He smiled back. "OK."

With that, he brought himself back to her legs, staring down at her genital region. She propped herself up a bit, watching her favorite troll in paradox space as he worked his way through his first time pleasuring a human woman. Mustering his confidence, he propped up onto his knees, placed a hand on each side of her hip, and slid the panties down. In a heartbeat, her flushed and moistened genitalia was visible, just beneath a bit of midnight black hair, obviously awaiting him. He brought the panties down more, and slid them off of her leg, enjoying the smoothness of the tan limbs. He returned to her crotch region, leaving his arms wrapped around under her alluring thighs, and mustered his courage before looking up at her one last time to see her anxious face, then looking back at the sex organ and placing his mouth on it.

Licking it experimentally, he found that the taste of it was by no means unpleasant. In fact, it was quite kind to his pallette. He heard and even  _felt_  her contract a deep breath into her lungs before releasing it as a low, controlled moan. Evidently, the wave of pleasure he let loose on her was quite kind to her, as well. Now more sure of himself, he licked at her more confidently, with more gusto. At first, she answered with sighs and breaths of pleasure, but those shortly gave way to the sounds of moans and gasps. Low pitched, high pitched, quick, drawn out, he took it all in, and with every reverberation of release from her, he felt a pang of pleasure inside of him, as well. He moaned gently in his throat, and the deep vibrations transmitted into her, sending a shock of sexual energy through her, causing her to arch her back a little bit. After that, she had begun lightly gyrating her hips into his mouth, responding more kinetically to his act. She was liking this - a  _lot_.

However, Karkat was now  _devoted_  to pleasuring his woman. In all of paradox space, this one perfect girl elicited more love, happiness, rage, sorrow, and  _desire_  in him than he had ever felt from anything else ever before in all his life. He  _had_  to make this the best night of her life. In that spirit, he slid one arm up from her thigh and up to her covered breasts. He realized that he didn't really know how to remove a bra, so he improvised by sliding his hand underneath the C-sized cup and directly onto the smooth skin beneath. Once more, he massaged the soft breast underneath. Jade couldn't allow her bra to intrude any further, and quickly reached behind her back and removed the offensive bit of clothing, baring herself fully for her lover. Karkat continued licking her out down below, and she even had wrapped her thighs around his head gently as she thrust her hips in response to the waves of pleasure emanating from his tongue. If this was what oral felt like, what would happen when… they actually…  _did it_? She shuddered in anticipation at the thought.

Karkat decided that he had done enough of the same for long enough, and that his woman needed some variety. Not only that, but it was rapidly approaching time for him to get some pleasuring of his own, with his own genitalia impatiently waiting for him. He moved his arms back to the ground, lifted himself up, and moved himself to lay back on top of his spacey babe, kissing her panting mouth for a few seconds before pulling back again and setting himself down on her hips, legs pointed back. He felt her hands on his hips already, gripping the band of his boxers.. She knew exactly what he wanted, and, for once, he had no compunctions with getting exactly what he wanted.

He felt his boxers slide down and away, revealing his malehood. Jade felt a bit of relief. It seemed pretty normal. She didn't know what a human penis looked like, but it couldn't be too far from that. It was a shaft attached to her boyfriend and that was all she cared for, and it was standing erect pointing upwards.. She brought a hand back up after shaking the red boxers off of him, and gripped the warm and hardened organ, eliciting a gasp and a sigh from Karkat. She smiled, blushing a bit. She slowly moved her grip up and down, taking it easy and gentle to start. She had no idea what she was doing, but she had plenty of dirty conversations about sex with Dave back when they were younger, and she knew this apparently did something.

For Karkat, it was definitely doing something. The electric pulses of pleasure shooting from his crotch region were like tiny little earthquakes in his system, and he didn't want them to stop. Jade kept going, getting more comfortable and stroking faster. Just as he closed his eyes to embrace the blissful pleasure, she got a new idea. She stopped the stroking, and propped herself up higher before putting her arms around him and very clumsily rolling them over. It was awkward and confusing, but before Karkat could do more than grunt in reaction, she brought herself down, and tried to reproduce what he did for her a bit earlier by placing his member in her mouth slowly. She figured that if thrusting it into a vagina felt good, maybe a mouth would feel good too? It worked on her, anyway. Karkat gasped quickly when she did so, and held still before she began moving her head up and down, trying to emulate the act of thrusting. The groaning he made certainly made it sound like he was having a good time.

And that was an understatement. The pleasure of her warm, moist mouth around his member was intoxicating at the least, hypnotizing at the most. His sounds switched between groans and moans and panting, but was constant. At no point was it any question as to whether or not he was enjoying this. He was enjoying it so much, though, that he felt almost guilty. This was going to be  _her_  night - no,  _their_  night. But they were dancing around the main act for displays like these, pleasuring each other, taking turns. He wanted them to  _both_  enjoy it. And he also knew that there was only one real surefire way to do that.

"J-Jade…" He panted, trying to think through the lust and pleasure. She paused, and looked at him. When he merely looked back, she pulled herself away from his member, her saliva coating it with a shiny wet sheen. She stared at him, wondering what it was he wanted to say.

"Karkat?" She asked back, panting as well.

"I want… I want to…  _do it_. You know… I… oh,  _fuck it_ …" He breathed, before lurching over and grabbing her head with his hands, forcing her into another tongue-filled kiss. It lasted a few seconds, and in the middle of it, he lurched forward again, planting her on the ground and himself on top of her, both of them quite naked while the starlight overhead twinkled and the symphony of silence around them sang a ballad. Placing his hands on the ground, he lifted himself to look down into her emerald eyes yet again, this time with a familiar question hanging in the air, heavier than lead, lusted after like gold. She knew the question in his bright red eyes as they stared intently down on her as their pants gave new tempo to the night. She answered with a nod. That was all he needed.

Slowly, cautiously, and with careful precision, Karkat shifted himself, and guided his erect member into Jade's eagerly receiving gender. The pleasure of the moist, warm environment was more than Karkat ever imagined, but while Jade felt like there was pleasure somewhere, it was buried underneath the pain. She had heard that virgin girls experience pain the first time sometimes, and she gripped the blankets to give her support until the pain passed away. Karkat, too, had been warned of this fact, and was sure to be gentle until she was well-receiving. He thrust carefully and softly, in, then out. In, then out. He grunted a little bit, the explosive pulses of pleasure rocking his system. But he kept himself steady and slow for her, and after a few seconds, she felt the pain fade and the pleasure take full control. Once that happened, very little held her back but nerves and inhibition, and she began gyrating her hips in counter-rhythm to his own thrusting, magnifying the pleasure.

Once Jade seemed to be comfortable, Karkat, too, was much more liberal. His thrusts gradually became much more frequent as the sheen of sweat on his body became more notable, and Jade tried to maintain her own pacing while her own form with coated with fresh perspiration. The pleasure rocking through their systems escaped in the form of the sound of grunts, moans, groans, and small little exclamations of ecstasy throughout the entire act. Jade slowly wrapped her legs around the small of Karkat's back, trying to widen herself as much as possible to allow him to bring himself in as much as he could. She was getting really into it, too - she threw her arms up around his neck and pulled herself upwards towards his face, careful not to shift the position of her hips, and kept their foreheads and noses touching as she looked directly into his intense red eyes lovingly, her hot, rapid breath cascading down his neck and chest. Unable to resist, he sent his tongue flicking over into her mouth, kissing her as he thrust himself in and out of her womanhood, feeling himself rapidly approaching his climax. Jade, of course, was even closer, with all the excitement and special attention Karkat had paid her. She was practically whimpering into Karkat's mouth, which somehow aroused him even more - the fact that she was in such ecstasy that she was whimpering, that all of this was actually  _happening_ , just…  _invigorated_ him.

Jade's whimpering shortly crescendoed into a drawn out but restrained groan of sheer ecstasy which flooded Karkat's ears while her vagina collapsed and throbbed around his penis, fucktuple-ifying the pleasure pounding from his member, and causing him to go over the edge in short manner, as well. His own sounds of orgasm were more akin to a groan of frustration, but he  _always_  sounded frustrated. It even made Jade giggle just a little under her breath while he couldn't hear. Once he was finished with his own climactic explosions of ecstasy, he slid his exhausted member out of her, and collapsed on top of her, panting with her, their hearts beating out a tango in excitement and exhaustion. He panted into her ear, and she panted into his, like two lovers whispering a secret language of passion. He kissed her neck a bit, and she wrapped her arms around him, knowing that they would wake up soon on account of passing out in the dream bubbles. He slid off and to the side, and they laid together like that, naked, sweaty, exhausted, and smiling stupidly like two lovedrunk morons, arms wrapped around each other, fingers caressing through each other's hair, stroking each other's backs, hearts practically dancing with each other.

"Love you, Karkat…" Jade panted out slowly as she felt herself slipping into sleep.

"Love you, too, Jade… so goddamn… fucking… much…" He replied, shortly before falling asleep. She fell asleep as well, and slowly, they faded from the dream bubbles as their waking selves woke back up.

Neither had ever known this kind of bliss. Ever. They made each other happy about each other, but now, for once, they were happy about  _themselves_.

It just goes to show that there really is a first time for everything.


End file.
